


of texts and dinosaur documentaries

by matsinko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Texting, honestly they're just being dorks.. that's it.. that's the fic, there is a very lowkey daisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsinko/pseuds/matsinko
Summary: Tsukki and Yamaguchi's day to day texting shenanigans.
  (9:15) tsukki listen
  (9:16) Should I even bother pointing out we’re in class again when I know you’re just gonna ignore me?
  (9:16) so
  (9:16) I figured…





	

(Yamaguchi is normal. Tsukki is underlined. Hinata is bold. Kageyama is italics.)

 

5:45 morning tsukki!

5:46 tsukki!

5:49 tsukki~

 

5:55 Shut up, Yamaguchi. I was having a shower.

 

5:55 morning!

 

5:55 Morning

 

5:56 what are u having for breakfast?

 

5:58 Miso soup, rice and tamagoyaki.

 

5:58 mm sounds nice

5:59 wait are you not gonna ask me what i’m having

 

6:00 Yamaguchi why are we doing this again?

 

6:00 fine.

6:01 …

 

6:05 What about you?

 

6:05 what about me what? (；⌣̀_⌣́)

 

6:06 Yamaguchi.

 

6:06 tsukki.

 

6:07 What are you having for breakfast?

 

6:08 pancakes! my mom is the best!

6:15 i’ll come by your house today! i’ll bring you one!

 

6:15 Ok

 

6:17 see you in a bit~

 

\---

 

9:01 tsukki?

9:01 tsukki don’t ignore me i can see that you notice your phone

9:02 tsukki!

 

9:05 We are in class, Yamaguchi.

 

9:06 and? the teacher left us to complete the exercise and i’m 1000% sure you’re already done

9:06 so

9:06 listen to what happened after practice

9:07 i need to add that if you waited for me inside you would have seen but don’t worry i forgive you tsukki

9:07 so

 

9:07 It smells.

 

9:07 you have a point

9:08 anyway, as i’m leaving i overhear kageyama and hinata talking

 

9:08 Why are you eavesdropping?

 

9:09 i’m not! they probably thought they’re alone or sth

9:10 tsukki! that’s not the point >_>

9:11 so kageyama tries to be nice to hinata for some reason ??? he says “you did well” but obv hinata doesn’t hear him cause he hums like he didn’t hear you know

9:13 are you following?

 

9:13 Why are you telling me that?

 

9:14 i’ll take this as a yes

9:17 so then there is some kind of awkward silence and just as i think kageyama will repeat he says “you dumb well” instead!!!

9:17 tsukki is he ok?

9:17 anyway

9:18 i couldn’t not laugh so they saw me and then i wasn’t rly sure if i was facing kageyama and hinata or two tomatoes

 

9:19 I’m rolling my eyes so you know.

 

9:20 i know

 

\---

 

11:35 did you bring lunch?

 

11:37 Yes.

 

11:37 let’s share i forgot mine :(

 

11:38 Stop texting in class, Yamaguchi.

 

11:38 ok~

11:45 so what did you bring?

 

11:46 Ffs, Yamaguchi.

 

\---

 

12:55 Where are you?

1:05 Yamaguchi Tadashi, are you alive? Should I call the police?

 

1:10 i’m coming tsukki, sorry..

 

1:10 Is everything ok? You’re not here, eating half of my lunch. I’m worried.

 

1:11 yeah

1:11 no

1:11 i’ll tell you about it later, don’t ask

 

1:11 Okay.

 

\---

 

2:23 tsukki did you make that lunch?

 

2:25 We are in class.

 

2:25 your point?

 

2:26 You’re unbelievable. If I get into detention, you’re coming with me.

 

2:26 omg are you a snitch???

 

2:27 Let me think about it…

 

2:28 you’re not thinking about it! i saw you putting your phone back into your pocket!

2:28 tsukki?

2:28 tsukki

2:29 tsukki

 

2:31 Yeah, I made that lunch.

 

2:32 way to avoid the topic of you being a potential snitch, tsukki (｀ε´)

2:38 it was delicious!

2:38 no wait!

2:39 scratch that, it was crappy

 

2:40 …

 

\---

 

6:07 there is sth wrong with kageyama and hinata

 

6:08 Yeah, believe me, everyone saw.

6:08 And by everyone I mean you and I and probably Sugawara.

6:08 … considering the team.

 

6:08 first - mean, tsukki! they’re just rly engrossed in practice

6:09 second - who does that? so kageyama gives hinata his water bottle but they hands touch so hinata must drop it, make a mess out of everything, slip and give himself a concussion

 

6:10 Do I really need to comment on that?

 

6:10 no

6:10 tsukki they’re giving me second hand embarrassment, we need to do sth

 

6:11 Are you serious, Yamaguchi? I’m not meddling in the idiot duo’s puppy love business.

 

6:11 YOU THINK IT’S LOVE??

 

6:12 It’s /being an idiot/.

 

6:12 mean

6:13 i’m texting hinata

 

6:13 Don’t come crying for help.

 

\---

 

6:14 hinata are you okay?

 

6:18 **yamaguchiiii~ hi yes hahaha im totally fine haHA**

 

6:18 that looked like a bad fall

 

6:18 **im used to it dw**

 

6:19 did kageyama stop freaking out?

 

6:19 **ugh no he keeps calling me to check if im alive**

 

6:19 (ര௰ര)

 

6:20 **what is that face supposed 2 mean??**

 

6:20 that he’s so obvious

 

6:20 **obvious in WHAt?**

 

6:21 uh

 

6:21 **yamaguchi??**

 

6:21 hinata why did you drop that bottle?

 

6:22 **um its idk cause i didn’t expect us 2 touch u kno and then it felt weird like gwah and pwah in my stomach**

 

6:22 i see

 

6:23 **its prob bc kageyama is so awkward its rubbing off on me**

6:23 **oh wait hes calling me again**

6:23 **hes so weird right? its not like he rly worries about me..**

 

6:23 right

 

\---

 

6:45 hopeless 눈_눈

 

6:45 I told you so.

 

\---

 

8:21 tsukki am i ugly?

 

8:22 Does this have something to do with why you were late for lunch?

 

8:22 yeah

 

8:22 You’re not ugly.

 

8:24 you’re probably saying this just because you’re my best friend but i’ll go with it

 

8:24 What happened?

 

8:25 so i was walking to our usual spot when a girl approaches. she is all smiles and stuff, looks kinda embarrassed and she asked to talk to me privately

8:25 so we go in between the 3rd and 4th floor and it takes her ages to start speaking

8:26 i thought she’s gonna confess or sth? but then she asked if /you/ are single and what are you like

 

8:26 What did you say?

 

8:27 that you’re the best but if she wants to get to know you she needs to talk to you not me

8:27 she got mad i think

 

8:27 Pathetic.

 

8:28 i heard the guys from class saying girls feel more comfortable talking to ugly guys

 

8:28 That’s bullshit and you know it.

8:29 You’re not ugly, Yamaguchi. And I certainly do not want to talk to this girl.

 

8:29 you don’t???!

 

8:30 No.

 

8:30 but why?

8:32 tsukki?

8:35 tsukki!

8:40 tsukki are you seriously ignoring me now?

8:55 fine

 

9:45 Stop overthinking.

 

11:46 goodnight tsukki

 

11:46 Goodnight

 

\---

 

5:45 Morning

 

5:45 omg tsukki are you ok?

 

5:45 Of course I’m okay?

 

5:46 you literally never say good morning first. is there a special occasion?

 

5:46 You are such a dork…

 

5:46 mean o(>< )o

5:46 let’s have breakfast together today!

 

5:46 Okay

 

5:57 my place or yours?

 

5:57 What do you have for breakfast?

 

5:58 leftover pancakes…

 

5:58 …

 

5:58 i’m coming over!

 

\---

 

9:10 my mom says you should come for dinner soon

 

9:15 I come for dinner every 3 days…

9:15 … and we’re in class. Stop this.

 

9:15 she likes discussing documentaries with you, tsukki, what can i do ;;

9:15 you should also stay over! we can watch sth

9:16 i actually recorded that dinosaur documentary that you wanted to see

9:16 let’s watch it

 

9:17 You did?

 

9:17 yes (*^ω^)

 

9:35 ♡

 

9:35 i’m screenshotting this

 

9:36 Don’t you dare, Yamaguchi Tadashi or I’m never sending you one again!

 

9:36 point taken.

9:37 tsukki!

9:37 tsukki~~~

 

9:38 I regret my life choices.

 

\---

 

1:05 Where the hell are you?

 

\---

 

1:01 what would you do if someone confesses to kageyama?

 

1:02 **what do u mean? he already gets confessed to but he sucks so bad at responding it usually ends bad**

 

1:02 what would you do if he accepts?

 

1:02 **wut**

1:02 **he wouldnt**

1:03 **would he??**

1:03 **i mean… he has volleyball HAHa**

1:05 **whyd u ask?**

 

1:10 no reason, sorry

 

1:36 **i think id be sad?**

 

\---

 

1:35 If you continue skipping lunch I’ll consider getting a new best friend you know.

 

1:36 tsukki omg we’re in class

 

1:36 Are you kidding me right now?

 

1:36 sorry

 

1:37 Where’d you go?

 

1:39 i saw you with that girl.. that’s the girl from yesterday

1:39 thought you’d want space

 

1:39 Are you an idiot?

1:40 I turned her down. It took me the shocking 45 seconds to do so and for her to run away.

 

1:41 wow tsukki savage

1:41 why do girls even like you?

 

1:42 Shut up. And don’t skip lunch.

 

1:42 okay!

 

\---

 

2:10 you’re coming tonight right?

 

2:11 Yeah

 

2:11 cool! we should buy snacks on the way home cause i have nothing

2:11 btw

2:11 sorry for skipping lunch

 

2:15 It’s okay

 

\---

 

5:40 You did not just tell Hinata /we/ are going to help him and Kageyama study.

 

5:41 first - tsukki be nice

5:41 and second - why are you texting me, i know you’re waiting for me outside, we’re gonna see each other in like 2 mins

 

5:41 It couldn’t wait.

5:42 I’m not helping. You tutor on your own.

 

5:42 tsukki no! i always help on my own, you’re helping too this time

5:43 or i’ll accidentally delete that dinosaur documentary

 

5:44 You’re a little shit, you know that right?

 

5:44 i knew you’d say yes to study sessions tsukki!

 

\---

 

Group (4)

 

8:35 **heya guys whatcha doing**

 

8:37 we’re watching a documentary uwu

 

8:39 What the hell is this?

 

8:39 **our ~~group~~ text chat**

 

8:39 How do I leave?

 

8:39 **omg tsukishima ur no fun**

8:40 **anyways when is our group study session?**

 

8:40 tsukki and i are free tmr after practice

 

8:41 No, we’re NOT.

 

8:40 we are

 

8:40 **＼(≧▽≦)／**

 

8:40 _idiot u do realize we’re gonna /study/ right, don’t be so excited_

 

8:41 **fuck youre right uhh**

 

8:41 what are guys up to

 

8:41 Yamaguchi why are you making small talk?

 

8:42 **u do realize we r here righ/? stingyshima!!!**

8:42 **we r playing games and kageyama is losing**

 

8:43 _you are the one losing dumbass don’t lie_

 

8:43 **fINE**

8:44 **i bet i can win vs yamaguchi and tsukishima tho, kageyama CHeATS**

 

8:44 _how is wearing running shorts cheating????_

 

8:44 **well…**

 

8:45 This is going places I don’t wanna know about…

 

8:45 WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN WIN VS US?? tsukki is gonna win 100%

 

8:46 Shut up, Yamaguchi, I’m never playing games with them.

 

8:47 _pffft lol_

 

8:47 **kageyama said theres no way he loses vs tsukishima and there is a bigger chance of him going bald**

 

8:48 Excuse me?

 

8:48 _if someone wins, it’s obviously gonna be me_

 

8:49 Hinata bring your playstation tomorrow.

 

8:49 yeah!!

8:50 wait! what about studying???

 

8:50 _bring it on_

 

8:50 guys?!

 

8:51 **yamaguchi is scared to lose**

 

8:51 omg just wait until tomorrow!

 

8:59 **have fun watching the documentary u 2**

 

8:59 have fun with your running shorts thing

 

8:59 …

 

8:59 _…_

 

\---

 

Group (4)

 

10:47 **u guys still up?**

 

10:48 yeah we’re chatting

 

10:48 **kageyama and i r arguing over sth and i need to ask u for opinions**

 

10:48 what is it?

 

10:49 **whos scarier when angry suga-san or daichi-san?**

 

10:50 Sugawara-san

 

10:50 suga-san

 

10:50 **omgg u guys r such traitors**

 

10:51 _i would never wanna see suga-san angry tbh_

 

10:51 yeah… esp if he /smiles/ at you

 

10:51 _yeah_

 

10:52 **u hav e a point but**

10:52 **ok next question**

 

10:52 What is this? 20 questions?

 

10:53 20 questions?

 

10:53 Nvm…

 

10:53 **waht d you guys prefer to be in nekoma or fukurodani?**

 

10:53 Neither. I’d quit volleyball.

 

10:54 tsukki wtf?

 

10:54 Have you seen their captains? Absolutely not happening.

 

10:54 **lolol they rly LIKEd tsukishima back at training camp hahahahAH**

 

10:55 they did????

 

10:55 **yeh**

 

10:55 tsukki are you ok?

 

10:55 _lol_

 

10:56 i’d go with nekoma though

 

10:56 _fukurodani imo their setter is really smart and he’s so good with… people_

 

10:56 I have no idea how this guy deals with their ace to be honest.

 

10:57 **wtf tsukishima, bokuto-sempai is the best!!!!!!!! id pick fukurodani too!!!!!!!!**

 

10:57 Yeah, I wonder why…

 

10:58 **eh?**

10:58 **anyway tsukishima u need 2 pick too!**

 

10:58 No

 

10:58 **party pooper!!!!**

10:59 **ok next question!**

 

10:59 No, I wish to stop participating in this and just chill.

 

11:00 **rude! r u going home now or what**

 

11:01 No, I’m sleeping over at Yamaguchi’s.

 

11:01 **OOO NICE OK OKKKK I UNERSTND hahaAH**

 

11:02 ?

 

11:02 **hav a nice time u 2**

11:02 **bye**

 

11:02 hinata are you okay?

 

11:03 _hinata says he’s ok but we need to go because we have… work_

11:03 _yeah like homework n stuff_

 

11:03 see you tomorrow kageyama, hinata ^-^

 

\---

 

11:04 tsukki are they ok?

 

11:04 Why are you texting me you dork, I’m right here!

 

11:05 you texted back1! haha~

 

\---

 

9:15 tsukki listen

 

9:16 Should I even bother pointing out we’re in class again when I know you’re just gonna ignore me?

 

9:16 so

 

9:16 I figured…

 

9:18 you know i forgot my english textbook in the clubroom so i had to return after morning practice. so as i’m about to open the door i hear voices and thank god i didn’t open the door because it’s suga-san and daichi-san and they’re /arguing/

9:20 or so i thought…

 

9:20 Yamaguchi, do I wanna know?

 

9:20 no but you’re gonna know anyway

9:21 so i’m holding the door handle and i wanna let go and silently and slowly go away but i hear sth like “how could you!” from suga-san, sounding kinda upset

9:22 but then he adds, “i can’t believe i was sexting while having dinner with my parents oh my god”

9:22 tsukki……

9:23 and THEN daichi-san tells suga-san he’s a /bad boy/ and he needs to be punished

9:24 tsukki i never wanna hear daichi-san talking in that voice ever again

9:24 i can never face them again tbh

9:25 and i got scolded by hatanaka-sensei because i didn’t have my textbook

9:26 i need to quit the team, tsukki. i need to move to another school

9:26 tsukki you need to know that you’ll be forever my best friend no matter what ;;

 

9:28 ...

 

9:29 omg why are you LAUGHING???

9:29 i’m in pain

9:30 hahaha tsukki! you got scolded too lol

9:31 it’s karma >:)

 

9:47 I hate you.

 

9:47 you love me!

 

9:48 You’re such a dork…

 

\---

 

10:55 **yamaguchi can i ask u sth?**

 

10:55 yeah go ahead

 

10:56 **this morning while we were coming to school with kageyama.. he.. He..**

10:56 **ugh**

10:56 **nvm sorry**

 

10:58 hinata it’s ok, you can tell me :) but if you really don’t feel like sharing with anyone that’s fine too!

 

11:00 **he**

11:00 **well you kno it’s kinda getting rly rly cold so i kept complaining how i hate it and that it’s annoying**

11:01 **and that my hands are cold and it sucks**

11:01 **cause you know that feeling of handling a ball with cold-stiff singers rightt??**

11:02 **and he**

11:03 **HE HELD MY HAND**

11:03 **there! I said it**

 

11:04 that’s nice isn’t it!! good for you two~

 

11:05 **yamaguchi noo, it felt weird in a way.. like my heart wwas about to BURSt ughhh and and my hands wnet clammy and yamaguchi what is wrong w me???**

11:06 **i am sooo distracted i keep thinking abou it**

11:06 **i got hit w a ball in the face during practice**

11:07 **n i got hit across the head with rolled papers by harada-sensei because i couldn’t pay attention**

11:08 **it’s so embarrassing**

 

11:08 hinata that’s completely normal!!

 

11:09 **it isn’t.. weird?**

 

11:09 nooo. did you keep thinking about it because you thought it’s nice or bad, hmm?

 

11:10 **… nice**

 

11:10 see? would you want him to hold your hand again?

 

11:10 **...yes**

 

11:11 there you go. it’s only weird because it’s new and exciting! and i’m pretty sure kageyama likes it too

 

11:11 **DO U RLY RLLYY THINK SO???!**

 

11:12 yes :)

 

11:12 **yamaguchi thank u so much ur totally the best. i knew ud be goodd w this**

11:12 **☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆**

 

11:13 me, haha?

 

11:14 **yeah ur w tsukishima all the time and u 2 seem so close like u must know how to deal with close relationships u kno?**

11:14 **do u guys hold hands too?**

 

11:15 uum, hinata.. I, well, yeah

 

11:15 **u do?? i knew it :))**

 

11:16 it’s just a friends thing hinata

 

11:16 **do you hold hands when u walk home 2????**

 

11:16 no it’s… sometimes when i can’t fall asleep he holds my hand from under the blankets. we used to do it when we were kids and it kinda stuck

11:17 is that weird?

 

11:17 **nooo thats so cute yamaguchii! i knew that deeeep deeeeeeeep inside tsukishima had a soft spot**

11:17 **although it’s very deep like no1 can c it but u**

11:18 **veeeeeeery deep**

 

11:18 don’t push it hinata (｀ー´)

 

11:18 **sry heheh**

11:19 **so u like tsukishima?**

 

11:19 i

11:19 i don’t know hinata

 

11:19 **eh?**

11:20 **look!! I’ll show u**

11:20 **⌐□-□)♡(❛◡❛✿ thats u 2**

 

11:21 i …

11:35 fuck.

 

11:35 **there there**

11:39 **lets have lunch together today!!**

11:39 **the 4 of us**

 

11:40 okay..

 

\---

 

Group (4)

 

11:40 **can’t wait 4 lunch**

11:41 **n i got my playstation so we can play games after practice**

11:41 **whose home r we going 2 btw?**

 

11:42 Your writing gives me headache…

 

11:42 omg tsukki we’re in class wtf!

 

11:43 Shut up, nerd.

11:43 And what lunch?

 

11:44 **yamaguchi agreed on having lunch all together ＼(＾▽＾)／**

 

11:45 I decline.

 

11:45 **bleh party pooper!**

11:45 **it’s decided btw**

11:45 **sry**

 

11:46 _i decline_

 

11:46 **kageyama-kun just re-read the last two messages n ull be fine ( ´ ▽ ` )b**

 

11:46 _…_

 

11:46 …

 

11:48 we can go to my house? my mom will be home though

 

11:49 _my home_

 

11:49 your home?

 

11:49 **kageyama means that his parents won’t b home till late so we can go there**

11:49 **it’s decidedddd~~~~**

 

11:49 I decline

 

11:49 **tsukishima-kun just reread the last message!!**

 

11:49 Why am I in this chat…

 

12:55 **we’re coming to your classroom so u kno**

 

\---

 

1:49 Were they holding hands?

 

1:49 yeah it’s cute isn’t it? ^^

 

1:50 No

 

1:50 you.. don’t like holding hands?

 

1:50 No

1:51 Well, I don’t like seeing irritating people being even more irritating by being awkward as heck, while holding hands, that is.

 

1:51 ah i see

1:55 tsukki?

 

1:56 ?

 

1:56 do you…

1:56 um

1:59 nvm

 

2:00 Yamaguchi.

 

2:00 haha it’s nothing!!

 

2:01 Did I do something? You’re acting.. all.. jumpy and odd since lunch?

 

2:02 i realised something

 

2:02 What?

 

2:03 what would you do if i told you i liked someone?

 

2:03 You realised you liked someone?

 

2:04 yeah

 

2:04 Make sure they deserve you.

 

2:04 they do

2:04 they’re are amazing and so smart and witty and always make me laugh

 

2:05 I see.

 

2:05 tsukkI i um

2:05 nvm, let’s talk later ok?

 

2:06 Ok

 

\---

 

6:48 **what’s w u and tsukishima??**

 

6:47 what do you mean?

 

6:48 **how should i explain.. the usual grumpiness then phaww magic u do to make him smile was gone? he seemed more upset than usual? like mega grumpy rather than mildly grumpy u kno?**

 

6:48 you think he was upset?

 

6:49 **yeah**

 

6:49 i told him i liked someone

 

6:50 **!!!!!!!!**

6:50 **!!!! why would u break poor tsukishima’s heart u meanie**

6:51 **ur like his.. his.. idk how to explain but**

6:51 **how would u feel if he told u he likes someone that isn’t u**

 

6:52 he doesn’t like me in that way hinata. he is my best friend.

 

6:52 **if u say so..**

 

\---

 

6:52 **(ಠ_ಠ)**

 

6:53 _what do you want dumbass?_

6:53 _and stop texting yamaguchi we’re all in the same room it’s weird af_

 

6:54 **kageyama-kun why are tsukishima and yamaguchi like that?**

 

6:54 _pay attention you idiot_

 

\---

 

Group (4)

 

7:10 Stop texting each other you weirdos or I’m leaving and never tutoring you ever again.

 

7:11 sorry tsukki!

 

\---

 

9:50 Are you going to confess?

 

9:51 probably not, i will just ruin things between us

 

9:51 Everyone who gets a confession from you should feel very lucky. Stop undervaluing yourself.

 

9:52 tsukki…

9:52 can i

9:53 can i come over?

 

9:53 Yes

 

\---

 

Group (4)

 

11:00 **lets have lunch together again today!!!!!**

 

\---

 

11:35 **yamaguchi how do u kiss someone?**

 

11:36 i don’t know how to answer that question! i haven’t really kissed anyone, hinata

 

11:36 **but do u think its nice????**

 

11:36 yeah it’s probably nice when you kiss someone you like :^)

 

\---

 

2:15 (draft) I don’t want you to confess / _delete_

2:16 (draft) When I think about you confessing to someone it makes me angry / _delete_

2:17 (draft) Yamaguchi am I a bad friend? / _delete_

2:17 (draft) Ugh / _delete_

 

\---

 

2:35 tsukki i need to tell you something

 

2:36 Me too!

 

2:35 what is it??

 

2:36 I should probably tell you face-to-face.

 

2:36 tsukki! you’re making me nervous!!

 

2:37 Stop being nervous

 

2:37 that doesn’t help :(

 

2:37 I’ll come over tonight and I’m gonna tell you.

 

2:38 i can’t wait!

2:38 tsukki!

2:38 tsukki!!

2:39 ugh fine (｀ε´)

2:49 i’m nervous

 

2:55 Stop being nervous, you dork!

 

\---

 

7:30 I’m coming over.

 

7:31 okay!

7:55 did you get lost? It usually takes you 5 minutes to my place e_e

 

7:56 I’m nervous

 

7:56 tsukki! I’m nervous too now!

7:57 do you hate me? is that it?

 

7:58 I don’t hate you, you dork, I

7:58 I

7:58 Ugh

7:59 I’m coming in, I need to tell you in person…

 

7:59 okay :(

 

\---

 

9:49 hinata kissing is really really nice

 

9:50 **yamaguchi??????!!! how do u knoww????**

9:50 **yamaguchi!!!!!**

9:50 **dont ignore me omg**

9:50 **yamaguchi r u srs rn**

9:51 **tell me**

9:51 **DIDD U KISS /SOMEONE/**

9:51 **OMGGGGB U TOTALLY DID DIDNT UUU**

9:52 **YAMAGUCHI**

9:52 **!!!!!!**

9:53 **!!!!!!!!**

 

\---

 

5:45 morning tsukki!

5:46 tsukki!

5:49 tsukki~

 

5:55 Shut up, Yamaguchi. I was in the bathroom.

 

5:55 morning!

 

5:55 Morning

 

5:56 what are u having for breakfast?

 

5:58 Rice, natto, and boiled eggs. What about you?

 

5:58 omg tsukki you asked!!

5:59 well, actually.. just toast

5:59 i ruined our moment with my boring breakfast ;;

 

6:00 You’re unbelievable.. Come over, I’ll share.

 

6:00 really?!!

 

6:00 Of course.

 

6:01 yay, i’m coming!

 

6:02 ♡

 

6:02 !!!

6:02 ♡

 

\---

 

Group (4)

 

12:56 **tsukishima and yamaguchi sitting on a treeee~~**

12:56 **K**

12:56 **I**

12:56 **S**

12:56 **S**

12:57 **I N G !~!!~!~!~!!!~~**

12:57 _lol_

12:57 Shut it, you two.

**Author's Note:**

> ([my tumblr](http://matsinko.tumblr.com))


End file.
